


Sans-Sansa Manips

by ineedminions



Series: Photoshop Fun [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Manips without Sansa for other pairings
Relationships: Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister
Series: Photoshop Fun [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sans-Sansa Manips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern Joanna and Tywin manip. I can imagine Joanna being a fierce momma lioness. 
> 
> I used Christine Baranski here for Joanna. Thanks Tee for the suggestion!


End file.
